


April Fools

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, April Fools' Day, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter plays some pranks and Tony punishes him for it.





	April Fools

April Fools day. Possibly Peter's favorite holiday, after Christmas. He had set up his pranks the say before. He had replaced all the ice cream with mashed potatoes, covered the TV remotes with tape, taped cut out bugs to the inside of the lamps, put grass seeds in all the keyboards, and froze mentos in the ice cubes.

Peter knew for a fact that Bucky ate ice cream every morning for breakfast, so he was in for a surprise. And it was a wonder that no one said anything when Peter stared to record Bucky getting his breakfast. He grabbed the whole tub and a spoon and sat down. He took a big spoonful, and shoveled it into his mouth. He immediately opened his mouth and let it fall back out.

"What. The. Fuck."

"Language!"

Peter laughed.

\----

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER, GET IN THE LAB RIGHT NOW!"

Oops. That would be Tony.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Why the fuck is there grass in my hardware? It's worth millions of dollars and you could have ruined it!"

"Sorry daddy, I've been naughty."

"You should be.Because bad boys get punished."

Tony threw Peter over his shoulder and took him to their room. He stripped Peter, and then cuffed Peter to the headboard, face down, ass up.

"You know how bad boys get punished? They get spankings. You think you can take twenty?"

"Yes, daddy"

Tony knelt on the bed behind Peter, fully clothed. He grabbed his ass in his hands, massaging it a bit. Tony sat back on his heels to admire Peter's ass, before smacking it. Hard. Peter let out a moan.

"I'm gonna use my belt, ok, baby?"

"Please, daddy."

Tony undid his belt and pulled it out of the loops of his pants. He wrapped part of it around his hand, leaving a tail on it. He raised his arm, and brought it down on Peter's ass. Peter let out a loud moan in response.

"You like that, baby? Hmm?"

"Yes, daddy, harder!"

Tony complied and brought down the belt once again. And again. And again. Until Peter's ass was cherry red and hot to the touch. Tears made their way down Peter's face.

"Daddy, I need you!"

"Shh, baby, I'll give you what you need."

"I need your cock, daddy!"

Tony pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. He then got off the bed and pulled his clothes off. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and lubed up his cock. He got back on the bed, and spread Peter's ass, exposing his hole, still wet from last nights activities. Tony buried his face in between the plump cheeks, and began to lick at Peter's hole. Peter let out little moans at the feeling of Tony's warm tongue dipping in and out of him. Tony pulled back and lined up with Peter.

He pushed in, prompting a groan from both of them. He stilled once he was fully in Peter's ass, letting his adjust for a second before he moved. Peter let out a muffled scream as Tony brushed against his prostate with every thrust. Tony had sunk two fingers into Peter' mouth. Peter sucked at his fingers as Tony fucked him hard.

"You're gonna make me cum, baby."

"Cum in my ass, daddy!"

Tony pounded into him. He could feel Peter clenching around him, signalling that he was close. Peter's ass clenched once more before Tony came in him with a groan. Peter came shortly after, biting back screams. Tony reached up and freed Peter's hands before laying down beside him. They were both covered in sweat.

"You look so hot after sex."

"You always look hot, baby."

Peter blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, daddy."

"Promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"No more pranks. Please?"

"Can't promise you that. You'll just have to punish me more."

Tony sighed and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
